Dr. Pontius Pius
Dr. Pontius Pius is a Saradominist prosperity teacher. played by the user KingJohnRock/Icriulis on world 42. He currently traveling and vanquishing demons. History Dr Pontius was raised in a family where money was there Religion. His father, his brother, even his sister were all con-people. He was raised up to believe that the "gods" were evil and that the only way to destroy their power is by destroying their followers. Although his family had roots to many Saradominist legends, his Mother hated religion and everything about it. At age 20 he went into training to be a Saradominist priest, wanting to leave his old ways. He was trained in the holy arts. He's 40 now with his hair dyed grey to make him look like an old monk. Sermons Saradomin will make you rich! "After I gave 400 coins to Saradomin I was upset..You see, I always thing Zamorak wants to take my money. Anyway, I was walking down Varrock central and a old lady came up to me and said "Saradomin commanded me to give you 4,000 gold coins, and 5 golden carriages. You see, Saradomin says his wisdom will follow if you are merciful to your enemies and gracious to your allies. That wisdom will get you a new carriage, a new home, a new garden, If you give me that thousand, Saradomin will pour grace into your life. Everything I've given to mortals has failed. I invested in multiple businesses in Falador, they failed. Invested in a weapons company, failed. But every time I put something into Saradomin's hands it multiplies." Songs I love you, Saradomin I love sitting At your feet. I like knowing all your thoughts. Your favor is like a sunrise Oh, HOLY SARADOMIN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING YOU DO! I WANT TO FOLLOW YOU HOLY SARADOMIN, I WANT TO FOLLOW YOU! Now, everyone, pick up your Holy book and kiss it. Rub it. Tell Saradomin you love him. Make love to Saradomin's holy book. Yes. O' Saradomin, I love you! Precious, SARADOMIN I LOVE YOU! O' Saradomin! O' Saradomin! I love...you. I'm in love, I'm in love... Dominate me Saradomin Dominate me Dominate my mind with your light, Saradomin Dominate my eyes with your wisdom. DOMINATE my body with your holy word! Dominate my body with your word Dominate my home with your light Dominate my home with your light O' DOMINATE MY HOME, WITH YOUR HOLY LIGHT! Dominate my home with your light Dominate my mouth with wisdom. DOMINATE MY MOUTH WITH WISDOM! DOMINATE MY MOUTH WITH YOUR HOLY WISDOM! Dominate my mouth with your wisdom. Bless me, Saradomin Saradomin... I want you to come into my secret place. Come and bless it Saradomin. SARADOMIN, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I SERVE! YOU ARE MY LORD! YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE! YOU ARE THE LIGHT OF MY NIGHTS! YOU ARE THE ONE! YOU ARE THE ONE! YOU ARE THE ONE! My goodness! You are Saradomin! You are the one who will grant us wisdom. My goodness. You will grant us wisdom to SLAY abominations. YOU WILL GRANT US THE WISDOM TO SLAY ABOMINATIONS. YOU WILL GRANT US THE WISDOM TO SLAY ABOMINATIONS! You will grant us to wisdom To slay them Praise Saradomin Praise Saradomin When I pray Saradomin When I pray I ask you to shine your divine light onto me. When I pray I ask you to give me wisdom, order, mercy. I pray! I pray! When I pray to Saradomin Thank Saradomin Praise him Yes, Saradomin Oh Saradomin! Yes! Yes! I love you Oh, Saradomin, your holy blight *Piano sounds* YOUR HOLY BLIGHT IS TOO MUCH, PRECIOUS! OH PRECIOUS! OH SARADOMIN! I love you IC History. *Pontius arrives at Ardounge market and a demon attacks. After many people engaged the demon and didn't scratch it, Pontius shot a binding spell and sealed away the Demon's powers, killing it. *Pontius meets Saint Weatherby, the venerable Icyenic Sage and the greatest wizard in the realm of Asgarnia.. They envelope a relationship of Demon slaying in Saradomin's name. *Pontius journeyed with St. Weatherby into the Demon's nest. After fighting very hard, Pontius managed minor victories. *Pontius slayed a demon that was 19 feet tall, taller then his entire squad by using a whip made of holy energy. He also slayed 6 other demons, gaining the title "Demon slayer." *Pontius hears of Saradomin's return to Gielinor and heads off to Lumbridge. *Once in Lumbridge, Pontius fights many warriors. One being a Zamorakian footsoldier named Andrew. With a whip of enchanted fire, he successfully disarmed and injured the warrior, and let him escape. * Pontius pius meets the Queen of Varrock in an event hosted in the courtyard of Varrock Castle. He socializes with Misthalini residents for a while and then goes off to a church to host a Saradominist Q&A Theme He has multiple themes. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Lawful Category:Male Category:Misthalin